Blue Roses
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: Rei Hannings is one of the new Witches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With her dark black hair and bright blue eyes, she's see as a dark figure. But, when she meets Len Styles, her life will change forever...
1. Chapter 1

*******Blue Rose***

_Paaa~n _went the rain outside my window as I walked the halls of my old, empty house. My parents were out on their 10th anniversary, celebrating their lovely, magical, and joyous marriage. As I stayed home ans watched the rain pour down from the clouds. I went over to the fireplace to warm myself since the house was freezing cold. I grabbed one of my manga from the shelf and began to read. I tied back my long, shiny black hair with a red ribbon so it wasn't in the way of my book. Within about an hour later, the rain had finally stopped. As I lay on the couch I began to here flapping wings. Then-_Whooo! Whooo! _I jumped a little as the noises were very loud. A letter then flew through the mail slot.

I walked over to grab the letter when I noticed that the seal had a crest and the word 'Hogwarts' around it. I opened the letter and read aloud:

**Dear Ms. Rei Hannings,**

**You have been accepted as a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you shall learn the proper skills and requirement to the usage of magic. The list of supplies is:**

**One (1) Wand**

**Subject Books**

**One (1) Standard Size 2 Pewter Cauldron**

**Set of Brass Scales**

**Set of Crystal Phials**

**And an acception of the following animals-A cat, a rat, an owl, or a toad.**

**The train to Hogwarts in at Platform 9¾ and King's Cross Station. The train will leave at 11:00 AM on August hope your school years at Hogwarts will be a magical event!**

I held my breath to try and hold in my scream of happiness. My face turned completely red and then I just had to let it out. "I going to Hogwarts!" I yelled. "Really?!" I turned and noticed my parents had walked in. "Your going to Hogwarts?!" My dad said with a smile on his face. I nodded my head in a quick motion. My mother smiled and said, "Well, you should start packing! Because August 1st is tomorrow!" I gasped and then ran up the stairs to my bedroom to pack my things. "I hope I can meet someone interesting!" I said to myself. I knew that my life is now going to get even better!


	2. Chapter 2

"*Huff! Huff! Huff!*" I said as I ran throughout the train station with my cart full of my belongings. I had been searching for Platform 9 3/4 for quite awhile was just about to give up hope. I turn my head to the side and then back to the front, until-*SCREEE~!* My shoes skid across the floor as I tried to stop myself and my cart from crashing into a boy. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" I said. I was trying to catch my breath as I said it. "N-No problem." He said. He put his for me to shake. "I'm Harry...Harry Potter." "'m Rei...Rei Hannings. It's nice to meet you." I said. I immediately checked my watch to see the time. "Oh no! It's already 10:50!" Harry looks at me and said,"You going to Hogwarts too?" I nodded. "I can't find Platform 9 3/4." I said. "Me nether...Let's look together." "O-okay.." I said. I quickly started to push my cart of stuff across the station once more with Harry beside me.

I went slightly faster until Harry stopped my cart. "What?" I asked. We had stopped in front of a group of people. All of them were red-heads. "Let's ask them if they know were the platform is." Harry and I walked over to the family and asked them about the platform. "It's right through this pillar!" The woman said. "Just run right through it!" I sweat-dropped. _There's dang way we can get through there... _I thought. Then, two of the boys, whom I'm guessing were twins, ran straight through the wall! Then, a little girl went through, then went the last boy. Lastly, we the woman, following her children to the platform. I then smiled and said back to Harry, "Well, what are we waitin' for?!" I then grabbed my cart and ran right through the pillar. Then, all I felt was steam from the train blow towards my face. My smile grew even larger. Harry then finally ran through and had a look of surprise on his face. I giggled as one of the train porters took my stuff onto the train. I then grabbed Harry's arm to get him onto the train. As we walked down the train car, I turned to Harry and said, "I'm going to head to the bathroom, you can go ahead and find a seat." Harry nodded and walked past me as I went to find the bathroom. I turned my head back and forth until I finally found the bathroom. I opened the door and then turned around to lock it. Once I turned back around I saw a blond boy standing in front of me. I sweat-dropped.

"I-I-I'm so very sorry!" I said. I was bowing up and down repeatedly since bowing down was showing you were either showing your respect or saying sorry in Japan. (_If you didn't know this already, Rei's part Japanese! :P) _He set his hand on the top of my head and smiled devilishly. "It's okay. Besides, I think your kinda cute." My face turned bright red as I looked up at him. His bright blue eye sparkled in the sunlight as he stared down at me. "My name is Len...Len Styles." I stood back up straight and blushed even more. "I'm Rei...Rei Hannings." He smiled even larger, but this time is was a lot sweeter and happier, and less devilish than before. We then shook hands, walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly went down the train car to find where Harry was sitting. My face was still bright red from earlier. I turned my head and saw Harry sitting with one of the red-headed boys from earlier. I smiled and said, "There you are, Harry! Who's this?" "I'm Ron, Ron Weasel. It's nice to meet you!" He said. I went and sat down and then took a really deep breath. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. "It's nothing...I'm...just...fine..." I completely slumped over in my seat as the face of Len kept appearing in my mind. "You sure you're okay? You look dreadful..." Ron kept looking at me in concern. "Look, don't worry about me...okay? I just need some sleep..." I then shut my eyes and tried thinking about something else. _You know what? _I thought, _I thing I like him...wait..WHAT?! Have I gone mad?! Goodness...I have gone mad, haven't I..? _I finally stopped thinking and feel asleep.

(Later...)

"Rei...Rei!" Someone's voice said to me. "It's time to get off the train, okay?" It was Harry. He began to shake my arm to get me up. "I'm up...I'm up..." I groaned. I didn't want to move at all. "Look, Rei, you really need to get up!" I then finally got up, but I was still half asleep. I kept on stumbling and wiggling as I walked down the aisle. I then blinked once...twice...and *Oof!* I completely ran right into a boy. "O-oops! I'm sorry!" He turned around and-_OH SHIIIITT! IT'S HIM! _I ran into Len again! "Hey, you okay Rei?" I sprang right back up. 'Yes! I'm just fine..." _I am totally NOT fine, goddammit! _Len shrugged as he walked beside me. At that moment I heard a voice from behind yell out: "Hey, Hannings!"

I quickly turned around to see who it was. It was ANOTHER blonde boy, but this one seem angry for some reason. "You Rei Hannings?" "Y-Yes..." I stuttered, "but, how do you know my name?" He smirked in delight as he pulled out a letter from his pocket. "My father told me about you. He said he knows you parents, which then means he knows about you, my darling Rei." I blushed as I took the letter from his hand. "My name is Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy." _Malfoy, huh? What a sec! Didn't Mom say something about the Malfoys? _Draco walked off as I opened the letter. The letter was handwritten in elegant writing:

**_My Darling Rei,_**

**_Meet me outside Hogwarts for a little something special..._**

**_Draco M._**


	4. Chapter 4

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" I groaned. "I can't believe someone like him would even think someone like me would even dare come to see him! Bleh! He disgusts me!" I tossed the note onto the floor as I walked out of the train. As I went outside, I began to see people getting onto boats with lanterns. I quickly walked over to get into a boat. And, somehow, I ended up sitting next to-you guessed it-Draco. He smirked at me as I adjusted myself in the boat. I tried to ignore him while he was looking at me. I averted my eyes from him to look at the water. He then scooted closer to me. My face went red as I moved away. "Oh, Rei?" He asked. "Yes?" I replied. "Are you going to come later?" It was silent for a moment, until I finally spoke, "Maybe...I'm still thinking."

"Well, think faster." My eyes widened. _Wait...Is he coming onto me?! _I quickly scooted further away until I reached the edge of the boat. _Crap! Now I'm screwed..._ Then, the boat was put to a stop. "Oh, thank goodness!" I sighed in relief. Draco looked confused as I got off of the boat. I looked up to see an enormous castle. "Is that...Hogwarts?" I said in amazement. Draco looked at me and smiled. "Yup...it sure is!"

(A little later...)

After getting everyone inside, all of the first-year witches and wizards sat at one, extremely long table, waiting for their names to be called. If your name was called, you had to come up to the front and sit in a chair. Once you sit in the chair, one of the professors, Prof. Magonial to be exact, will place the sorting on your head, which then tell you with house you were going to get sorted in. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. As the names were called out, I was stuck in suspense, waiting for mine to be called. I then heard a familiar name being called out. "Ron Weasly!"I looked up and saw Ron walk nervously up to the front, as I heard Malfoy crack jokes about him behind me. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. Ron then happily ran over to the Gryffindor table, smiling.

Then, another known name was called: "Len Styles!" I suddenly saw Len walking up to the front, wearing his devilish smirk from earlier, causing fangirls to swoon. He then sat in the chair, and as the sorting hat as hovering right under his head, it automatically yelled out: "Slytherin!" Len quickly sprang up and walked over to the Slytherin table, smirking. I sighed as I watched him walk by. _Tch...he's so smug! _I thought. I laid my head on the table, just to take a quick nap. But, unfortunately, that plan was soon foiled. "Rei Hannings!"

My name was called. Ugh. I then got up and walked to the front. I nervously sat in the chair, and watched as the sorting hat was placed onto my head. The hat was quiet for a moment, pondering to itself. I got even more nervous, as the suspense was getting to me. Finally, after being so quiet, the sorting hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"


End file.
